Eros
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Arthur parecía muy concentrado leyendo en la reunión. Tanto que Francis no puede evitar asomar la nariz, lo que desde luego no se esperaba que estuviese leyendo era ESE tipo de revistas...


Otro más para el drabblethon. Lo cierto es que estoy feliz de la vida, están saliendo me cosas decentes (al menos para mi gusto). A este en especial le tenía ganas desde hace mucho pero nunca se me ocurría bien por dónde agarrarlo y por fin he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo (y excusa, que al no tenerlo claro lo iba alargando, alargaaaando D: ) así que feliz.

Por si alguien no sabía el dato, _Eros_ es la revista de porno (gay : D) que lee Arthur en las reuniones. Por lo que leí por ahí es un dato oficial. No podéis imaginar la gracia que me hace.

P.D.: Acabo de caer en que hacia MUCHO que no escribía nada de humor. Nunca ha sido lo mío pero creo que esto entra ahí, ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Eros**

**·**

Lo último que Francis esperaba encontrar cuando se asomó por encima del hombro de Arthur era aquello. Definitivamente.

El inglés llevaba leyendo con atención media reunión, lo que hacía poco más de una hora. De tanto en tanto se detenía para hacer algún comentario sardónico, indicando que aún estaba allí, o lanzar alguna crítica a Estados Unidos o a él mismo, Francis, pero poco más.

Así que cuando se dió el descanso y Arthur apenas se enteró, Francia decidió que, _definitivamente, tenía_ que averiguar _qué_ estaba leyendo.  
>¿Qué era tan interesante?<p>

Se había acercado de puntillas, para espiar detrás de la carpeta de informes, que Inglaterra estaba usando para esconder lo que fuese que leía. Porque _nadie_, ni siquiera Arthur, leía con tanto interés los informes y menos durante tanto tiempo en una ruenión. Incluso la reunión, con sus pullas y dobles comentarios, era infinitamente más entretenida.

Pero claro, aquello cambiaba notablemente al descubrir qué leía.

-Uy -soltó empezando a reirse sin poder evitarlo.

Aquella risa, tan cerca de su oido sobre su hombro, sobresaltó de inmediato al ingles, que tumbó la carpeta contra la mesa automáticamente.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? -le espetó, alterado por el susto.

_O por otra cosa_, pensó Francia, aún divertido. Le costaba contener la risa.

-Uyuyuy, no sabía que fueses aficionado a estas cosas, Arthur -le dijo con tono picarón, queriendo levantar la carpeta para sacar la revista de debajo.

-¡Quieto! -le gruñó el otro-. No sé de qué me hablas -aseguró, adoptando como siempre aquella postura de dignidad suya, mirandole altivo.

-Por favor, Arthur, no te hagas el ofendido -le pidió Francis, aunque aquello hacía la escena aún más cómica-. No sa se dedicaba a esto en las reuniones -añadió, con el mismo tono de diversión.

Como para no.

-Francis, deja de inventarte cosas y déjame en paz -le pidió, sin ganas de escucharle, el inglés, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que estaban solos. Debía ser el descanso. Bajaría a tomar algo a la cafetería y...

Pero Francia no parecía dispuesto a soltarle fácilmente. Se adelantó para ir a apartarlo, _con la carpeta y la revista fuertemente apretadas contra el maletín y este a su cintura_, cuando el otro adelantó un par de pasos, haciendole retroceder hastala mesa.

-Estas demasiado cerca -le advirtió con un gruñido de desinterés.

-Oh, seguro que estás deseando que esté _más_cerca... -la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios. Había sido tan inesperado. Nunca lo habría dicho, de él precisamente. Se contuvo la risa de nuevo.

-Tonterías. Largate de una vez.

-Hum, ¿seguro que esa revista no te ha dejado con ganas? -le preguntó, seductoramente. Arthur echó más atrás el cuerpo, ya contra la mesa, para eludir su cara, gruñendo nuevamente-. Gruñes demasiado...

-Gruñiré lo que me dé la gana -dijo muy seguro Arthur, antes de propinarle un golpe en el costado para apartarlo.

Francis se dobló, dolorido, con un gemido quedo pero le agarró del brazo para retenerlo cuando intentaba irse.

-Vamos, seguro que estás deseandolo después de todas esas fotos... -le susurró al oido.

Aquello le ganó un puñetazo, esta vez en la boca del estómago, que lo dejó fuera de combate.

-No sé que has visto pero te has hecho una idea equivocada -aseguró altivamente, pero Francis lo conocía bien y estaba ligeramente ruborizado-. Así que olvidalo, ¿entendido? Y déjame en paz.

Que se fuera con sus amigos a hacer lo que fuera que hacían. Los rumores que habían llegado a sus oidos no eran muy agradables la verdad.

Solo cuando cerró la puerta del baño, echándose un poco de agua en la cara, vio que se había ido ruborizando más y más. No podía creer que Francis... Precisamente Francis... Ah, ni podía recrear la escena en su mente sin sentir un espasmo de verguenza.


End file.
